


For The Loss Of A Daughter

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Blake, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Technically Blake’s a tuxedo cat, look at her outfits!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang has always held others up. As they cried and crumbled and fell to pieces. But she never allowed anyone to do the same for her. She never had anyone who wanted to. Until she met a certain tuxedo cat.





	For The Loss Of A Daughter

_“… You have no idea what you’re up against. You’re all going to wind up dead, Qrow.” _

Yang froze in the door way of the safe house’s living room. She knew that voice; it had haunted her dreams for weeks, ever since Haven was saved.

_“Oh, how kind of you to warn us, Raven. Really, you might even win huntress of the year.” _The furious growl of Qrow’s voice confirmed it. _“I don’t want to be here, Qrow. But I hate owing people. So here I am.”_

Yang immediately walked into the living and stared at the Branwen twins, both with a similar expression of loathing in their eyes.

_“What in the hell is she doing here?” _Yang hissed, eyes burning. “_Your mother came to warn us; isn’t that nice, Yang?” _Qrow drawled, sarcasm dripping from each word. Yang stood still, heart pounding. And Raven? She wasn’t even looking at Yang. It was like she couldn’t even try. But before Yang could call her out, a voice piped up from behind her. _“Yang, you know I adore you but please don’t…” _Blake’s voice trailed off as she came to stand beside Yang.

_“Raven Branwen. I would say that it’s a pleasure to meet my partner’s mother but you hardly count as one.” _Yang’s head snapped to her as she heard the utter disgust in Blake’s voice. The woman’s ears were pinned, her lip curling up into a dangerous sneer and her eyes had shifted from a warm amber to molten gold; threatening to burn Raven if she wasn’t careful.

_“Trusting the runaway stray. How weak are yo-“ _Only to be interrupted by Blake’s laugh. It was low and derisive; with a clear warning attached: proceed with caution.

_“I’m sorry to interrupt your lil mind games, Raven, but weak? Yang, this Yang, the girl who takes heavy hits for her team? The one who gets up every single time she’s knocked down? The girl’s whose fucking semblance_ _is literally about turning her pain into strength?! That Yang?” _Blake was grinning at Raven now, sharp and deadly. _“Yang Xiao Long is everything that you claim and fail to be, Raven.” _

Raven glowered at the faunus before her. Yang could see the clear contempt in her eyes. _“You don’t get to act high and mighty with me. You don’t know me.”_

_“I know that we’re both cowards, Raven. But at least I can admit it.” _Yang had to actively stop herself from yelling out that Blake was nothing like Raven. But the faunus wasn’t done yet. _“Besides, I’m done running from what’s important. You know, I would suggest you give it a go but I think that we both know that you’re too scared. You’re so obsessed with your little mantra being right that you gave up everything you ever cherished for it.” “… Shut. Up.”_

_“But it’s wrong. You see, Raven, out here in the real world? The strong help the weak stand and when the strong are driven to their knees, the weak will come forward to help bear their weight. We give and we get, we push each other forward and lend our strength to those who need it. That’s_ _what strength is. So believe me when I say this; Yang’s not the weak one.” _Yang nearly laughed at the absurdity of it. Blake Belladonna, little to her knowledge, was verbally decimating the Spring Maiden.

Raven sneered at Blake before glancing over at Yang who, without hesitation, then stepped closer to Blake, took her hand and stared determinedly at her mother. If Blake had the courage to fully kick out her demons, then perhaps it time for Yang to do same.

_“You heard her. Leave us alone. Leave **me** alone.” “You would choose this girl over your own mother?”_

_“No. I actually think that she and Summer Rose would get on pretty well, don’t you, Raven?” _There it was. The final nail in the coffin. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted nothing to do with this woman; not when any warning she gave came out of obligation. Not when all she did was hurt her. And definitely not when her own toxic mindset was a detriment to the people that Yang loved.

Raven, to her surprise, flinched. Nodding quietly, she turned to snarl at Blake. _“You better take care of her, girl.” _And she was gone. Leaving Yang behind as confused and hurt as ever.

_“You.” _Qrow suddenly pointed at Blake.

_“I like you. This ones a keeper, Firecracker. Try not to screw it up like team STRQ.” _But Yang couldn’t even begin to focus on her uncle’s words. Her chest hurt, her throat felt tight and her limbs felt cold. She just needed to get away.

She abruptly turned and gently tugged Blake’s hand, guiding her to her room. As awful as she felt and even less wanted to harsh with her partner, she didn’t want to be alone. Once in the room, Yang immediately turned to Blake and fell into her, pressing her head in her shoulder with a choked sob. She was so done pretending not to hurt, of being strong all the damn time. She wanted, just for a moment, be allowed to be weak.

_“I hate this. I hate how she always leaves me feeling like this.” “Yang. Oh, sweetheart.” _A hand started to comb through her hair gently, soothingly. But it wasn’t enough to derail her train of thought.

_“But whatever! I don’t need her. It doesn’t matter that I’m not worth sticking around for. That I’m not worth fighting for. Because I. Don’t. need.her. I have my real family, my friends. I have you!” _Yang’s breathing was starting to become erratic._“Shhh. Of course you do, Sunflower.”_

_“You know what the worst fucking part is? A part of me was stupid enough to believe that there was a chance of her fighting, to actually give a damn. Of her actually wanting to make things things right.”_ She was definitely hyperventilating now, the culmination of eighteen years worth of pain and loss. Her legs soon gave out beneath her but sure enough, Blake was there to catch her. Gently lowering them to the ground, Blake then easily pulled Yang into her lap, wrapped her arms around her and gave the broken-hearted girl a safe place to break.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Blake gently encouraged her to walk over to her bed and lay down. The faunus didn’t even bat an eye when Yang, hurt and vulnerable, asked her to stay, instead she calmly laid down with Yang and pulled the taller woman to her chest. Yang nestled her way into Blake’s collar bone, seeking out the reassuring rhythm of the other girl’s heartbeat, God, did she need this; to simply be held by somebody that she trusted.

It wasn’t long before she felt something settle over her; something that was like coming home after a long day and settling into a heavy blanket. She instinctively knew what it was when her Aura started to respond to it; Blake was reaching out with her own Aura. Holding Yang, not just with her arms, but with her entire being.

_“You’re not stupid for wanting her to actually try. That’s a part of who you are; a kind, caring and sensitive person.” _Blake’s arms tightened around her, gently encouraging Yang to move closer as the brawler slowly started to relax.

_“Raven might be as intelligent as she claims but she’s a complete dumbass if she can’t see that she’s missing out on an incredible daughter. One that’s strong and kind and bold. Always helping others and moving forward. I mean, granted, she is a massive nerd and can be infuriatingly stubborn at times but she never fails to make me feel safe and cared for. She’s my home. And quite_ _frankly, she deserves the world.” _Yang was too drained and overwhelmed to say anything at this point in time, opting instead to simply tap her hand against Blake’s heart. Blake, seeming to get the silent message, hummed softly, gently playing with Yang’s hair as the brawler started to doze off. The last thing she heard as she fell asleep was her partner’s soft singing.

_ **“Dry your eyes now, baby. Broken wings won’t hold you down. You’ll take flight soon, baby You’ll be lifted up and you’ll be there…”** _

* * *


End file.
